Green Tea Is Sexy
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot lemon. Itachi is enjoying a cup of green tea and he hears what it does to the sex drive of the brain. He then laters decides to see if it really works. Rated M for LEMON! OCXItachi. Naruto/Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


**WHEN I HEARD ABOUT GREEN TEA, I JUST HAD TO DO THIS.**

**ONESHOT BELONGS TO ME.**

**WROTE THIS FOR FUN.**

Itachi made a cup of green tea to drink. And he didn't know why he did. Green tea was healthy for the body, so he guessed why that was the reason he drinks green tea.

He watched as Kakuzu passed around some Sake. He sighed in annoyance at the young people, one youner than he, drinking alcohol to get drunk and maybe get lucky with the ladies. He watched Suri scold them for consuming the drink.

"Don't you know that Sake could intoxicate you, blind your better judgment, and make you do things that you will regret?" she asked with hands on her hips. They ignored her. Suri could only be patient for so long until she exploded.

"Why don't you drink more green tea instead? I've heard that it boosts the sex drive... if that's why you're drinking Sake for, to get in some woman's bed." Suri was right on the money with their intentions. Kakuzu, the one who got the drink, gave Hidan and Deidara some.

Those two were the women getters in the Akatsuki, the pervy ones too. Hidan smirked and said to her,"Then you and Uchiha get on with it. You two have the hots for each other." Suri was cherry red and replied,"Just shut up, you drunk pervert!"

Itachi then said to himself, Green tea does that? That's why all those dreams come to me in the night. For some time, he had dreamed of Suri seducing him into a world of lust.

He watched Suri make her way to her room, face flushed with anger and embarresment. She took long strides and quick steps to make it to her door. Had she been having sinful dreams too?

She must have because of the way she yelled at Hidan. She rarely yells. Deidara yelled back,"Hey, come back! Me and you could get it on right here, right now, yeah!"

Itachi snapped his head toward the blonde and felt jealousy and protectiveness course through him. He came up to Deidara and gave him the Uchiha glare, the glare that surely would scare anyone. There was a silence that filled the living room.

He sit his cup down on a table, all the tea gone, and went to retire for the night.

Suri pulled the pillow into her face as she cried. "Why did Hidan disrespect me like that? I'm not tramp!" I'm not someones pleasure giver when they ask for it!

I've never been treated this way in the village! Why did I even leave my home, my family and friends? It was to be with Itachi, show him how much she had improved on her skills.

Even though he actually never showed great emotion for her well developed jutsus and chakra, she knew that he admired her for what she does. Thinking about Itachi seemed to make her feel better. Why was she so attracted to someone who kills without mercy?

She could never think of a solution for that question. But what was she going to do tomorrow, when the drunkards would taunt her and tease her? I might as well just go through with it and maybe they'll give up, she answered her own question.

Under her pillow she had a tiny picture of Itachi that she would look at sometimes. Itachi... The picture was like a dream catcher, catching all the bad dreams that tried to enter her thoughts.

She wiped away her tears from her wet eyes and cheeks and blew her nose. Suri was now exhausted from the crying and then soon drifted into a deep sleep. Her brain slowed down her body and put her into a relaxing state.

Itachi couldn't sleep without thinking of Suri and her being hurt in an inappropriate way. He stared at the sleeping brunette beauty. He saw some stray locks of long hair over her cheek and closed eye.

He brushed them away and she stirred a little. Good night, Suri. He wanted to plant a peck on her pink cheeks but stopped himself from doing so and disappeared into his own room.

For the past half month, Itachi had watched Suri and the eyes of other members that were watching the sway of her hips and how her hair bounced. She seemed to cope with the aftermaths of her embarresment. Why then did she still have a hurtful look in her eyes?

One day, she stayed in her room and read the whole day light away. Itachi then let her be. He didn't want to waste any more time on her.

Night had fallen and Itachi went into the bathroom to take a bath. He took out his long pony tail and stripped and then stood under the hot water, washing him in its warmth. He cut off the faucet and then lathered his body in soap.

He then heard the door opening and was on alert. Suri entered the bathroom and locked the door, thinking no one was in there. She began to strip when she heard the water start in the shower.

Oh my God, who is that? It better not be Deidara or Hidan. She was afraid to pull open the shower curtain.

Her shirt and shoes were the only things that had been taken off her body. She crossed her arms around her chest and approached the shower. The bra she wore showed almost half of her cleavage, but would do when she would gather the courage to pull open the cutain.

Her fighting instincts crouched in wait to attack. Suri's fingers slowly took the cutain and then pulled it to her left. Revealed inside was a naked Itachi.

Suri blushed red and was shocked she couldn't move. Her body was telling her to move her feet but it was like Itachi had frozen her with his stare. "Don't move," he said to her in a tone that sounded like he was going to kill her, like how a lion growls before pouncing his prey.

Well, this was her death, here in this bathroom and murdered by the Uchiha who was going to be responsible for her death. Actually it was her fault that she stepped into the room without asking if there was someone in there. The adreneline ran through her veins as she awaited her fate.

Itachi's strong and tight grip on her forearms would leave bruises on her. He stepped out, water running still, and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear in them.

Never had she had a scared look in her eyes before a shinobi, but at this moment she was scared of this killer of his own clan. Who wouldn't? His hand tore off her bra and quickly dispatched her of her pants and undergarments.

What was he doing, making a murder scene? Suri thought, becoming too pale. The blood had fled her body when he rammed her into the wall of the shower, knocking the breath out of her.

The hand that tore at her clothes was now around her neck, not too tight but lose enough to where she could get in a little bit of breath. "Any last words?" he asked her in that same tone. Suri couldn't say anything because her body was slightly shaking; besides her mouth couldn't move anyway.

Mother, Father, my siblings, forgive me for wanting to run away with this man, she kept praying in her head. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with tears. Itachi's face slowly came down to meet hers, almost nose to nose.

She then saw his vermillion eyes. There was something different about them. They were usually a bright fire color, but now the fire was dimmed, darkened.

Was it death creeping into his eyes? The tears were forcing their way out of the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes and welcomed the death that was to come to her, feeling the hot drops run down her face.

Instead of feeling pain, she felt lips press against hers, pushing her head into the tile wall. The kiss was rough, and it was like Itachi was savagely eating her mouth, trying to devour her. He was hurting her.

And strangely Suri liked it. She snapped her eyes open again and saw his eyes opening, dark with lust. Their lips fell apart and Suri stuttered out,"Y-you're not going t-to... kill me?"

Itachi stayed silent and gave her neck a little squeeze. She gasped and gripped her hands around his wrist, trying to stop him. "Soon," he got out.

And then he trapped her body and kissed her swollen mouth, his tongue soothing the pain tingling in her lips. He knew that it was the green tea that had energized him and his hormones. Should he make love to her right here or could he control himself?

Suri wondered why Itachi went still. Was he debating on how to kill her? That'll give me time to try to think of how to get out of here.

She quickly darted her eyes everywhere to see if she could maybe find a distraction. She was going to tell him that the door was unlocked, but he would probably know that is wasn't. Dang, he's too smart... unless I just play along with him.

By doing so, I could escape before I can get sentenced to death. She wanted to escape from this Uchiha and yet she wanted to touch his face and kiss those sexy lips of his. I just hope I can keep under control before I can get a chance of freedom.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" "Are you eager to die?" he countered. She kept silent.

Itachi then lowered into her neck and bit her, teeth scraping against her skin. She moaned in pain, but held in a bit so as not to get anyone else in here. More tears fell down her face, tears of pleasure and pain.

Suri wanted to slap him for doing that to her. People were going to question her about the hickey she was going to have. Her hands went from his wrist to his long and wet raven hair, tugging and pulling the stands.

"Let me go, Itachi! Sorry I invaded your privacy!" she yelled out, having a lock on his head. Even what she did didn't do anything to this invincible man. Itachi's eyes glared evil at her now.

Crap! Her legs was movable and so she aimed for between his legs and almost succeded. Her hands let go of his hair and tried to scratch his cheek.

His hands caught her wrists and locked them above her head. Suri kicked his thigh and even though he still had a steel grip on her, she slipped away. She would have brusies all over her in the morning.

Not caring that she was naked, she unlocked the door and ran like the Devil himself was running after her. Her heart raced as she made it to her room and closed the door. Suri panted trying to make her self bring oxygen back to her body.

What was up with him? She was safe... or so she thought. From behind her came a familiar voice,"Suri."

She turned around and saw Itachi, wet and naked, except for a towel around his waist. And she was exposed for the world to see her. "W-w-wait.. how'd you get here so fast... and what are even doing in my room?"

She was blushing red again and covered what she could. How did he do that? I'm sure he didn't use Sharingan on me because I've trained with him many times and know when he's about to use it.

"The easiest trick in the book." he said to her. Which was that exactly? There were so many easy jutsus.

"Unless... You used a clone technique... Did you lead me into a trap, you-" Itachi was then in front of her, holding her chin in his index and thumb. Suri looked into his eyes, deactivated Sharingan, black.

Her heart was pounding as her eyes gazed at this amazing specimen of a human male. She couldn't stop her heart from beating even if she wanted to. Is he going to kill me?

Itachi thought about the eyes that followed her wherever she went and that made him angry. He possesivily took her mouth and kissed away all doubts. Suri's stomach flipped unexpectidly.

She could feel herself getting weak in the knees, her body becoming alive again. She held onto his shoulders as his tongue continued to take possesion of her body. His hot and wet tongue slid from the side of her mouth and down her neck.

Her body shivered from the pleasure. "Itachi... is it you or is this... a genjutsu?" she asked with a gasp in between. He didn't say anything.

This was too real to be a genjutsu. Itachi's blood boiled white-hot in ecstasy tasting her soft skin. She was drugged that she didn't notice that Itachi picked her up and put her on top of her bed.

If he was the real one, then it wouldn't hurt to touch him. Suri's hand cupped his face, Itachi watching her brown eyes move over his body. He didn't know what to do next.

He knew that if he pushed his body too far, he would start coughing. Suri said, more like to herself, heart pounding and blush staining her face,"You're so handsome, Itachi." Her fingers traced his lips.

Suri now noticed that he was supporting himself on his hands and she got out,"Here, just lay on me. I won't mind." Itachi layed his body on hers and she thought her body sunk into the matress beneath her. Some of his long black hair fell over his shoulders and tickled her neck.

As long as they weren't going to do anything rash, she was alright with this. She gently pushed her face into his, their mouths coming together. The kisses were so gentle yet so passionate, his a bit rough.

They let their hands explore their bodies. The only thing that was seperating them from being one was the towel around his hips. And that was the way it ought to be, he said to himself.


End file.
